


Can’t sleep? Me neither

by Error_Evan_not_found



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drowning, Feels, Garrison trio, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, how’s that not a tag?, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Evan_not_found/pseuds/Error_Evan_not_found
Summary: Nightmares keep us all awake at night, causing us to sweat and swear. Cursing ourselves out for thinking it was real, it felt so real.





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, this has been copied from my wattpad, I promise I’m a better writer now. Also it was written before I had seen much of season three so some stuff isn’t that accurate or cannon compliant

Keith's starts with a little kid watching a distant woman walk away from him. Later it was a man too, then he was that kid crying as his foster parents told him they just couldn't deal with all his problems anymore. A new family with a scary looking father, kids would ask him where all his bruises were from. Another family with happy smiles and a happy kid, he was there too, happy for awhile. The other kid went to the Garrison. He was such a good pilot that they sent him on a mission to space, Shiro promised he'd be back soon. The news said otherwise, Keith's happy family grieved for days. He heard his mother say in a whisper that she wished it had been him instead. 

He woke up crying out for Shiro to come back, startled he looked around the empty room. He remembered that he was in space, Shiro was a few rooms over. He slumped back down into his pillow, he was so tired but still could only sleep for a couple hours before the nightmares kicked in with all their terrifying glory. Sleep dragged him back down, he welcomed it.


	2. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares keep us all awake at night, causing us to sweat and swear. Cursing ourselves out for thinking it was real, it felt so real.

The scream of Haxus tore through the air, rover plummeted with him. Zapping and burning echoed around her, Haxus still screamed begging for the sweet release of death. She stood there hoping he would get his wish soon. The smell of burning flesh polluted the air, something else was there too. 

Blood.

She looked down, it was everywhere. Her hands and torso were covered and she was standing in a pool of it. It caught in her through and choked her, she coughed blood sputtered out and dripped down her chin. She dropped down to her knees as fatigue pulled at her, what happened?  
"Help!" She tried to yell it but it got gargled and came out wet sounding. She cried out for anyone to come save her, please. It hurt and everything went dull. Lights faded around her and she was somewhere else.   
Matt lay in front of her a stab wound gushing blood was in his neck, a blade was gripped in her hands covered in the blood. No, no it can't, I didn't. Laughter sounded behind her she turned slowly, Haggar continued her cackling as Pidge stood. She didn't want to stand, why was she standing. Her arms moved without her command, thrusting the blade into her stomach. She screamed unable to stop herself from stabbing herself, or from bleeding out on the cold metal floor. 

Pidge woke up screaming, Hunk was hugging her and rubbing circles into her back. He was humming softly, Lance was behind him holding down her legs. Bruises were starting to form on his forearms. There was a hole in her wall and she now noticed how her foot was bleeding slowly, not only that but her arms and legs hurt. She tried to talk but her throat was sore from screaming, Lance tapped Hunk on the shoulder and pointed at the now semi-conscious girl. He let go of her and she tried to sit up. Spots danced in her vision and the corners of her sight grew dark for a few moments.

"Pidge? Are you okay?" Hunk asked her, she could tell both boys were concerned for her. She nodded, Hunk hugged her again and Lance pushed her towards the middle of the bed. He slid in between her and the wall and wrapped an arm over her stomach as he turned onto his side. Hunk lifted her a bit and shifted around so that she was tucked in his arms, she sighed.

"'s so you don't kick the wall-" lance said sleepily, he curled up closer to her, "Garrison trio forever, right guys?" Hunk hummed and Pidge nodded. Then she drifted into a comfortable sleep with barely any nightmares...


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares keep us all awake at night, causing us to sweat and swear. Cursing ourselves out for thinking it was real, it felt so real.

His brother was drowning, it was an old memory. He thought about it often, how much he tried to save him but the current was too strong and he was too weak. After that day he started going to the gym, so that it would never happen again, so he would never be so useless. 

He met Hunk shortly after, the soft, cuddly teddy bear, asked him one day about the kid in the picture and where he went. Lance had a panic attack when he remembered the water that dragged his only brother under the water, the ocean he had loved and admired since he was a kid. It murdered his brother, it betrayed him and took his brother away.

Lance woke up choking, he tried to spit out the imaginary water as if it would bring his brother back to life. He stood up, feeling a little dizzy. He walked towards Hunks room, knocking lightly on the door. He knew Hunk was a light sleeper, the door hissed open as Lance started to cry. Hunk caught him as his knees buckled and dragged/carried him over to the bed, unlike Pidge, Hunk knew that Lance needed to talk about his nightmares. So they sat and Lance sighed.

"Was it about your brother again?" Hunk asked, Lance nodded "it's not your fault man," Hunk hugged him tighter to his chest, soon enough both boys were asleep. 

When Hunk woke up his neck was sore from his awkward position, he looked around and Pidge was sprawled in his and Lance's laps. She always did know when one of them had trouble sleeping, she always showed up in the middle of the night and Hunk was happy for it. He shifted and Pidge mumbled something.

"Hmm?" Hunk responded.  
"Lance or you?" She grumbled tiredly,  
"Lance..." Hunk answered her.

With that she curled closer to the Cuban boy. It was a small gesture but considering Pidge, it might as well been the biggest. Hunk drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
